FireWhiskey, Chocolate, And The Aftermath
by HybridChaos
Summary: Never let Luna mix the drinks.Crack, smut, and loads of fun! Pairings: Drarry, romione, Ronxkrum, twinsect, Dracoxsnape, Ginnyxmionexluna
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes/Warnings**

So here are your warnings. First off im going to make a list of EVERYTHING as far as parings, kinks, and other things I feel you should be warned about. After that I want to tell you a bit about my let's begin. Here are the things you should be aware of before reading any farther.

**Warnings:**

Boyxboy

Girlxgirl

Alcohol

Swearing, and vulgar language

Daddy/little boy complex, Master/pet, Dom/sub

Slight smut (for now, more to come)

Twinsest (to come later)

Luna (she spiked the drinks)

Possible lemons and fails.

**Pairings:**

Drarry (later)

Ginny/Harry

Romionie

Ron/Viktor Krum

Ginny/Hermione/Luna

Fred/George Twinsest (later)

Draco/Snape (reference to)

Lucius/Snape (later, possibly.)

So there you have it, your warnings, minus my lack of skill for writing. It has been about 5 years since I have written anything, so please leave honest reviews even if they are hateful. If you don't like any of the fallowing I suggest you head back the way you came by clicking the back button on your browser, but be sure to take a cookie on the way out for stopping by. Now on to the initial plot of this story, I know you are anxious to get reading but please wait a little longer I promise, or I hope, you will enjoy the story, so please wait a little longer.

Its been a few years past the19year mark, the war is over, and Snape and Fred are still alive. (Because in this fan fiction, like many, they lived) Draco is attempting to be civil with people and social, He's is also dating snape, whose also with Lucius. Ron is marries to Mione, Gin to Harry, and Draco got a divorce to Greengrass. Snape is owned by Lucius, who is married to Draco's mum (of course), and Draco is snapes lover. Yay for complicated relationships! I hope that didn't confuse you to much. Don't worry too much over the complicated Malfoy/Snape relationships right now. So anyways back to the story.

Luna is throwing another party. She invites everyone she knows, including the rising quiditch star Viktor Krum. Being who she is Luna decides she wants everyone to be friendlier with one another so she adds a special blend to the drinks. Who knows what will happen when her friends arrive and start to loosen up. For that, you will need to read on and find out for yourself.

Enjoy the cracktastic story!

-HybridChaos-

_Ps: This chapter was helped and proofed by my good friend/co-writer Ryder_

Viktor was one of the first few people to trickle into the room were the party was being held, thought that was due to the fact he had agreed to help Luna set up. The blonde it seemed had vanished for the moment. Though, she had said something about picking up things. So he could only figure that's where she was. He wore the results of him and Draco's little shopping expedition. The blonde had told him his clothing wasn't really...well, Normal for the area. So now he had a collection of; in his opinion, overly fitted Tank tops, T shirts, and baggy Jeans. The Fashion here was so odd compared to his homeland. Also it seemed he had already started into drinking, judging by a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. He was wondering just were the Slytherin prince had wandered off to, just as the blonde in question entered the room holding a small bag that that contained a pack of apple flavored vodka, the boys favorite type of alcohol.

The blond wore a slim fit button up shirt that was black with Slytherin green tribal design. It seemed the boy was rather fond of wearing long sleeved dress shirts and always accompanied them with black form fitting jeans. The blond loved to show off his figure as well and make people look; everyone who knew him knew that fact. "I brought my own drinks." Draco said walking up to Krum, knowing all too well Luna had a habit of making her drinks spiked. He refused to sleep with Potter again. "Don't touch these Luna" He called out to the kitchen setting them down away from the other drinks on the brightly colored table. Hoping the other blond in the house would hear him. He often wondered just where the strange girl's sense of decorating came from. Everything in the house was colored brightly, with every color under the rainbow. Truthfully it sickened the Slytherin prince.

Normally Draco would never have been caught dead in such a place. Let alone willingly going to a party knowing full well the golden trio would be there. However since his divorce from Astoria, Draco was rather lonely. A bit more mature as well, compared to how he had been back in school. For now he tolerated the gang, even if at times he wanted to hex them, and vice versa. He had no issue with Luna. Even if she was a rather strange woman in everyone's eyes, he wondered just what Longbottom saw in her. The woman was always talking about things that made no sense. At one point Draco wondered if she was literally drunk all the time. It would explain her odd choice in fashion, from her bright colored clothing, to her many sets of themed jewelry. Today though, Luna seemed to tone down her look. She wasn't wearing anything brightly colored, or any type of overblown matching jewelry. She looked, well, normal. This had Draco wondering just who talked her into the look.

Luna had been wearing a simple white knee length dress, with a faint pink floral pattern that matched with her pink flower earrings. It was a surprising choice of fashion for the eccentric woman who seemed to love bright colors. No one really knew why she had chosen such a simple dress. "Why hello there Draco, please make yourself at home" the blonde wonder called out in her usual sing-song tone of voice before looking back to her drinks. "The drinks are coming out just wonderful. Hmm, on second thought, perhaps they could use just a smidge more memograss juice. Just to make everyone relax a bit more" She said softly, smiling to herself while stirring the extra ingredients into the cauldron before her. "Perfect" She smiled, heading back out to the two boys who had been chatting about something or other. "Oh you brought more drinks, Draco. Thank you." She chimed happily at the pair.

Krum smiled softly at the blond girl, before watching her turn to the table before her. "Accio cauldron, Accio Mugs." Luna said, pointing her wand at the table. Both of the boys now watching as the cauldron, and mugs, found their way to the table before Luna. Once they were set in place, she began to fill up a few of the mugs, offering one to Krum. "Sorry they took so long to make." Luna commented as the Bulgarian took the offered mug, not wanting to be rude. Setting the bottle he'd brought himself down for now. Luna gave a soft smile before wandering off to the other side of her brightly colored house, leaving Draco and Krum to talk amongst each other once again.

Krum watched the blonde girl, and couldn't help but wonder where all that cheerfulness and energy managed to come from, as she moved about the room. He leaned casually against the table, now turning his attention to Draco. "You made it after all? I did not think your Professor was ever going to let you go." He joked, referring to Snape who had decided to make Draco do something or other in the potions room, before he could leave for the party. At least that was all that Viktor knew.

Draco however, couldn't help but blush slightly at the others words. "He said I had to be a _good boy_ and do my lessons. Or I couldn't come" Draco mumbled. Thinking about the quick round of fun they had on his teacher's desk before he left. Even if Draco was far too old to be calling Snape his teacher, he still did at times. Not to mention, Snape seemed to enjoy it. His ass hurt a bit as a result. Not enough to make him limp around this time at least, like usually happened when they went at it.

"Didn't you have your training tonight?" Draco asked looking back at the Bulgarian curiously as he opened one of his drinks, taking a sip. "Yes, we finished early and Luna helped me find my way here" Krum replied, Taking a gulp of his own drink in turn. "She is very strange woman." He added watching Luna change the color of a few things in the room.

"I'll say. I think she's got more than a few screws loose." Draco replied quietly, following the Bulgarians gaze over to their rather eccentric hostess taking another sip from his drink. "She is nice and very kind. Strange, but kind" Viktor said watching their hostess wander back into the kitchen. Thinking back to time he had seen the girl and her father dancing. He had never seen someone look so ridiculous, and yet be too totally and fully at ease. He was pulled out of his thoughts, hearing Draco talk once more. "Looks like Granger is here" Draco said looking over at the door, Krum following his gaze once more.

She was wearing a strapless black cocktail dress, with dark eye make-up to match. Her hair was pulled up into a loose, but strangely elegant bun, curls and random strands of hair brushing around her face and neck. She had changed her style a lot since their days at Hogwarts it would seem. She smiled when she spotting Krum, giving him a small wave before she made her way over to the drink table.

"Isn't this a casual party?" Draco asked looking over the woman noting she was rather dolled up. "Where's your husband Granger?" Draco asked sipping his drink. Regardless if his ex school mates were married, he referred to them as the names he always used back in school. Since his days as a death eater, as well as being under his father's thumb, he had stopped using the term mud-blood. Not to mention he'd learned that technically his lover was one as well. Even, if he didn't act like it. "Bet the little Weasley is too scared to come see you Krum." He smirked, sipping his drink as he looked over at Krum. Knowing all too well the boy crush the Weasley had on the Bulgarian, Even if he tended to hide it behind a front of excessive jealously.

"He's here, Malfoy. He has no reason to be afraid of Viktor." she replied, shooting a glare at the blonde from across the room. Hermione had grown to tolerate Draco, but there were times she wished she could hex him. Or better yet, punch him like she had done as a child. That had felt good. She couldn't help but smile inwardly at the thought from her childhood were she had punched the snobby little prat. In her eyes, no matter how old Draco got, he would always be the snobby, stuck up child he was at Hogwarts. Hermione glanced over to the hallway she had walked threw not a minute earlier. Hearing the door opening and closing by the entrance of the room, knowing Ron had finally come inside.

Ron seemed a little nervous however, adjusting the blue dress robe hung over a plain black dress shirt as he walked inside, dusting off the matching trousers. He had never gotten used to dress robes, and couldn't seem to stop fussing with it. However with all the ministry galas, Auror functions, and all the weddings they went to. It was unavoidable; he really should have been used to it by now. He spotted his wife standing by the drink table. He stood there awkwardly, unsure whether to walk over to Draco and tolerate his jabs, or walk in further and get a drink. Not noticing Krum standing a few feet from Draco. He decided on the drink, one small harmless little drink. He knew he was a lightweight so one little drink wouldn't be so bad, Right? "I hope Luna didn't mess with these…" He mumbled to himself, walking up to his wife giving her a kiss on the cheek. Stealing a moment to take in how beautiful she looked.

"I wonder what she's put in the drink this time..." Ron commenting aloud, watching his wife look over her mug with a questioning look in her eyes. Hermione was still debating on drinking Luna's special drinks. Knowing logically, she really shouldn't drink it. Not after what happened at the last party. But hey, she was responsible after all. Why not take a chance, she thought as she took a small sip. "_It taste well enough, so a few drinks shouldn't hurt _"she thought to herself, deciding to trust Luna's spiked drinks and hoping that nothing bad happened tonight.

"It seems we are a bit overdressed for this Darling." Hermione commented to her husband as she glanced around the room. Noting Krum's tank top and jeans look. "Then again Draco and Luna are wearing dress clothes, though I feel a tad bit sorry for Viktor, he must feel horribly out of place...Maybe we should have dressed down..." She added chewing on her lip a bit as she began to over think the situation. She had to keep reminding herself not to dwell on the thought as she sipped at her drink, spotting Ron getting his own mug and taking a sip. She couldn't help but jump a bit as Ron nearly choked on his drink, spitting it out all over the drink table as he heard his wife's words.

"He's h-here?" Ron stammered nervously, glancing down at the full mug in his hands. He had completely forgotten Harry had mentioned the Bulgarian would be visiting London again due to his team being in town. Over the years Krum had gotten rather close to the Potter, Weasley, and even Malfoy family. Even if Ron tried to avoid the man, he had grown out of his jealous anger of the man after he married the love of his life. Even if he still got a tad bit jealous when the Bulgarian would talk to her, secretly wishing it his him in her shoes, even if he would never admit it to the man. The only reason Malfoy, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and the twins knew about his little secret was due to a small get together, where Ron had gotten drunk and went on a blabbering confession about the man. The redhead felt his cheeks burning at the thought as he quickly downed his drink, trying to push the thoughts from his mind.

"Yes, he's here. He's talking with Draco." Hermione responded to her husband's words. Smiling softly at him, knowing just what he was thinking about. "You can't hide from him forever Ronald; you know he brings you up in conversation with me. He keeps asking if you're still mad about him going to the ball with me." She smiled softly at her husband. She had no problem with Ron's crush on Krum. She had known about it for some time before he confessed. It really never shocked her when she had come to the conclusion that Harry was bisexual as well, these days it took a lot to shock her. Hermione turned her attention back to Draco, who ran a hand threw his hair casually chatting with Krum as he sipped at his drink.

"Seems Potter's gang is here, I wonder where he and the she weasel are" Draco said aloud to Krum. He was just there to socialize; he didn't consider these people, other than Luna and Krum as his friend. They were just people he had around if he needed them, even if they viewed the spoiled Slytherin as a friend. "At least Ron didn't show up in those god awful dress robes He wore at the Yule ball back in school." Draco said looking over at Ron who seemed to be intently staring down at his drink. "Where did your mother dig those up awful dress robes you wore to the Yule ball from, Weasley?" He asked rather loudly with his usual smirk, looking over at the Weasley's at the alcohol table. Taking a swig of his own store bought alcohol, that unknowing to the blond, Luna had spiked as well, when the blonde was busy talking with the Bulgarian.

"No. I'm going to stay here drink a few drinks then leave. If I get through this I can maintain my dignity. Now if you excuse me, I need to find a napkin." He growled under his breath ignoring Malfoy's obvious teasing as he headed off to the bathroom, grabbing another mug as he did. He knew if he didn't he would be scolded by his wife. "Sod off, Malfoy" He muttered under his breath when he walked past Draco, shooting a glare at the smirking blonde. He truly hated the man, but for Harry, and his wife's sake he dealt with the little git.

Hermione sighed and shook her head, still smirking, "Whatever you say dear. You're not going anywhere tonight though. I can guarantee that after you have a few of these drinks you won't want to." She said quietly to herself as she sipped her drink. She knew how much of a lightweight her husband was, and just how clingy and affectionate he got when he was drunk. Hermione glanced over at the hallway hearing the door open and close once more.

She couldn't help but smile seeing one of her best friends enter the room. "Glad to see you made it." She smiled, calling out to red headed woman with a wave. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I was waiting for Harry. He sent me an owl saying that he will be late, Some Ministry issue." Ginny replied. Smiling softly as she removed her cloak, hanging it up to reveal a black slip fitting dress, with red flowers decorating the fabric. A red belt around wrapped about her midsection. The dress was cut short at her shoulders, and went down about 4 inches before it reached her knees. She wore matching red strappy high heels as well. Her red hair was done up in a bun with her bangs hanging down, as well as a black flower on the side.

Makeup was rather done rather simple, heavy but elegant eyeliner, and bright red lipstick. All topped off with a light blush. Her only jewelry was a pendant she wore around her neck. "I do hope Harry arrives soon." She added walking up to Hermione who gave her a hug. "Ginny, you look beautiful." Hermione smiled, offering her friend a drink. "Ron just ran off to the bathroom after noticing Krum is here" she sighed tucking a curl behind her ear. "Draco is here, and Luna of course." She explained, watching Ginny gaze around the room, seeming to be taking it all in.

"Thank you." Ginny replied with her usual sweet, motherly smile that she had seemed too adopted since she had her kids. "He's been very busy lately it seems. I'm glad Ron was able to get out of work. He needs the break. " Ginny continued before hearing her friend mentions Krum. "Viktor's here? I should go say hello then" She said taking her drink with her. Spotting Viktor still talking with Draco by the table, she made her way over to them.

Krum caught sight of the familiar face right away. Offering Ginny a smile as she walked up, returning the friendly hug she gave him. She was one of the few people who never hesitated to come right over to him. "Hello Viktor, it's good to see you again. You have gotten a bit taller since our last match" He heard her say while she continued to smile sweetly at him. Noting the slight nod she gave Draco, knowing the blonde didn't really care in the least if he was greeted or not. "Have I? I did not really notice." Krum said with a slight laugh to his words. "You look wonderful as always." The Bulgarian added while sipping at the drink Luna had given him. "Where is your husband?" He asked curiously. Realizing Harry had not entered the room yet. "Still at work, he's going to be late." He heard her reply, before he spotted there hostess leading a chocolate fountain over to a table. "Snack time." He chuckled, slipping his drink. He motioned with his eyes over to Luna, as his red headed friend followed his gaze.

Luna had charmed a chocolate fountain, as well as a few platters with things like strawberries, pretzels, cookies, apple slices, bananas, and cherries. "This way" She said in her singsong way of speaking. She was directing the parade of snacks to one of the few multicolored tables. She looked much like a conductor leading a marching band, though Luna's band was made of snacks and a chocolate fountain. One had to wonder if this was what her lunch time would look like when she alone. "There we go" She beamed happily as the foods made their way to the table, setting themselves up around the chocolate fountain that had taken center stage on the table.

"Where's Ron?" She asked glancing around the room, not seeing her redheaded friend as she smiled to Ginny. "Why hello there Ginny, I am glad to see you made it" Looking over at the girl, still scanning the room for Ron, until those silver blue eyes landed on Hermione. Who was gesturing to the bathroom where her husband was. "He's hiding from Viktor." Hermione sighed, finishing off her drink as she walked over to the snack table. "These look delicious Luna" Ginny smiled, making a small plate full off snacks before she began to use the chocolate fountain, gently dipping some peeled apples soaking there ends in chocolate.

The bathroom was just as colorful as the rest of the house. It was small and smelled of the ocean. Ron noted the curtain around the tub had been charmed to show an underwater scene of fish ranging from clownfish in a reef, to dolphins. The redhead groaned to himself. Leaning back against the toilet he had parked himself on, staring up at the ceiling that seemed to be charmed as well. To match the shower curtain even. Water ripples and the occasional shadows. One could even see the moon, as if you were looking up at it from underwater. "Bloody Hell, I can't believe I'm hiding out in the loo. I mean, it's not like I even have to talk to him right?" He said to himself. Huffing softly, taking a long chug from the mug in his hand while staring at the door. That door was quickly becoming the bane of his very existence. "I should just... Just go out there and ignore him. Yeah, that would work." However his attempts to talk himself up off the toilet weren't really having any effect. Every time he lifted the mug to his lips, He started wondering why the prior idea had seemed like a good one just a moment ago. "Then I haven't seen him for a long time… I should probably say hello at least…" he mumbled. His head was starting to feel fuzzy now. "Wait… how long have I been in here?… Bloody Hell." The red head stared down at his; seemly all of a sudden, empty glass.

The room felt like it was spinning around him. He really was a lightweight and these drinks were far too much for the Weasley. He chewed his lip a bit, wondering just what he should do. Go home? No Hermione wouldn't allow him to leave alone in this state, and then, then there was Krum. He hadn't gotten a look at him, and couldn't help but wonder what he was wearing. Back at Hogwarts he'd been covered most of the time. Then there was that time they saw him out training. The thought made Ron blush a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go out and talk to the man. He ran a hand threw his hair before getting up. He was going to go out there and talk to the Bulgarian. Yeah, Just a nice chat for old time sake. He could talk about The Vultures; they were still in the running for the championship this year. Ron stumbled over to the door, nearly falling a few times before he reached his goal. Such a short walk seemed to be taking an awful lot of focus.

He turned the handle only to find out that he had been locked in. Seeing as he was drunk off his arse he couldn't seem to unlock the door for the life of him. Ok so maybe all he needed to do was press the little button on the door knobs center. However, in this state he really didn't see it. Rather he tried turning it this way and that, pulling it, pushing it, and starring at it. Trying to will it open with some alcohol induced mental power, Never mind the wand tucked inside of his robes, long forgotten in his panic.

Sometime while Ron was trying to remember how to free himself from the bathroom, Viktor heard the soft noises coming from Ron's direction. Setting his drink down on the table and turning to go investigate. "And then-"Draco continued to ramble on about something or other, only to stop when he noticed the Bulgarian walking off toward the bathroom. "Hey! Where the bloody hell do you think you're going, I was talking to you!" Draco complained, all his gained maturity going out the window, as he seemed to regress back to how he was back at Hogwarts when things didn't go as pleased. It was then he heard yelling from the direction of the bathroom. "Is that Ron?" He heard the youngest of the Weasley clan ask aloud. Only now realizing he had wandered over to the Alcohol table where Ginny and Hermione had been talking, the Latter who was digging in her bag for something, Draco assumed that would be her wand, considering her husband's situation.

"H-Hey! Open up." He muttered, pushing his shoulder into the door in case it was stuck, but still getting nowhere. "Help!" He managed to get a bit more volume this time, Banging on the door to try to get someone's attention. The red head just groaned to himself, leaning against the wall. "That's it. I'm going to be stuck in here all bloody night. Hermione will think I took off on her, get angry. Then when I get free in the morning, and get home. She's goings to kill me." Though while Ron was contemplating his own death at the hands of his wife. Said woman has already brandished her wand and unlocking the door from across the room. Ron however, had already given up with opening the door. Taking the more logical approach and leaning his forehead helplessly against it, muttering now and then.

"That's it…I'm not about to be bested by a bloody door." He huffed. Taking a few steps back and giving the piece of painted wood his most determined stare. Getting a little momentum and throwing his weight against the door. Or that was his intention. However instead of his shoulder making contact with the door, his foot made contact with the edging of the floor where the carpet and bathroom tile met. Viktor had chosen just that moment to go and rescue Ron from the loo. So with No door to stop him, He ended up face first against Viktor's chest.

Perhaps he had gone to call out in surprise. But what escaped his mouth was more along the lines of a High pitched squeak or a yelp. "_What in the bloody hell did I….."_ He stopped mid thought, moving his hands up to feel strong, warm shoulders, slowly looking up at the face of the Bulgarian, who looked more than a little confused by the Weasley boy's expression. His mind raced with things he could say. He needed something to recover from the embarrassing scene "Y-You saved me!" He all but chirped. Well, he had tried to think of something good to say. Effort should count for something right? At least he got a smile of out of the taller male, even if he was holding back laughter. Ron went to move away, But Viktor stopped him with a hand at his hip. "You are swaying. You had too much to drink yes?" He asked curiously. "Neh, I'm not drunk." He said with a little huff to his voice. Though, the words lacked any real annoyance as he leaned up against the others chest once more. Wrapping arms about his saviors shoulders to steady himself.

Sometime during the time it took Ron to actually get out of the bathroom, Draco had grabbed another drink, only to park himself at the table and watch the show of the obviously drunk, fan-boying Weasley. He let his eyes wander, Soon realizing he was standing next to the Gryffindor golden boy's wife. "You look nice" He said in a rather bored tone attempting to socialize. He was older, and more mature than he had been in his schoolboy days. But every so often that small brat of a Slytherin would shine threw his adult exterior. Reminding whoever was around just who he was.

"You've gotten a bit taller" He heard the only female of the Weasley clan reply, turning to give him a motherly smile that both her and Hermione seemed to have adopted since having their offspring. "Thank you for the compliment, I didn't want to dress up to much, I had to take the kids to my parents, so I rushed." She continued, even if Draco didn't particularly care. He was already feeling a bit buzzed so it was easier to tolerate the company now. When she stopped rambling, Draco noticed her gaze was locked onto her brother. Who had been what looked like cuddling up to Krum a bit. "I think he's drunk already." The red head sighed, shaking her head in disbelief.

After a few moments of silence; as well as staring at the scene of Krum and Ron, Draco looked to Ginny once more. "You know, Krum and I had a conversation about him and your brother." Draco said while looking over at Ginny. She just lifted a brow at the Slytherin Prince. Rather curious about what the pair could have talked about involving her brother. "Krum has the hots for him." Draco smirked, in a very Draco way. "Great, one of the best Quidditch stars of our age wants my dope of a brother." She added with an eye roll.

Viktor had managed to untangle Ron's arms from himself, after a few minutes of the other going on about the bathroom plotting to get him killed. He turned the red head around and led him back towards Where Draco and the others were, keeping a hand at his hip just in case he started to stagger again. Viktor stopped, going to pick his mug back up from where he left it, taking his eyes off of Ron for just a moment. However the drunken red head immediately went for the nearest drink to claim it as his, regardless of who was holding it.

Draco couldn't help but grin at Ginny's obvious annoyance to Viktor Krum of all people wanting to shag her brother. It was the grin he used to use on Harry whenever he was tormenting the boy in school. Although the signature grin was soon wiped away when he felt his glass leaving his hands, only to see the boy he had been gossiping about downing his drink. "Um, Ron, that was Malfoy's drink" He heard the redhead beside him say. She seemed to be just as shocked as he was about Ron's actions. Even more so that he had the guts to take Draco's drink out of all people at the party.

The Bulgarian stared for a moment. He couldn't help but think that giving Ron freedom to drink however he wanted was a huge mistake on someone's account. He was going to get himself hexed at the rate this was going. "Ron you cannot go taking the things of others…" He managed through his thick accent. Ron just shrugged his shoulders and leaned against the larger male's body once more, still drinking from Draco's mug. He gave a deep sigh, offering Draco his own cup in exchange for the one that was stolen.

Draco could feel his blood boiling at the sight of the, oh so oblivious redhead. Who was now being scolded by Krum and being offered the Bulgarians as payment. "Hmm" He heard the Weasley say as he downed the last of his stolen drink. Draco was completely shocked at Ron's disregard to what he had just done, let alone that he didn't seem to care about it. "You had better keep him under control" Draco warned, his voice dripping with venom. He was livid now. A younger Malfoy would have jumped on the redhead and beat him to a bloody pulp, if he didn't hex him first, but Draco was more mature now, for the most part, and had taken his teachers advice to walk away from these situations. Choosing to relax by grabbing another drink and leaving the two Weasley's and the Bulgarian to talk, or whatever they were going to do, amongst themselves.

Ginny sighed, shaking her head at her brother when Draco walked off. Only to look to her side to see Luna had now joined there small group by the alcohol table. "Is everyone ok on drinks, or shall I make more?" She asked in her soft sing-song voice, with her usual sweet smile. "K-Keep em Commin!" Ron said, a little louder than was really needed. "Ron you shouldn't drink so much, for one you're already drunk, and two you're a lightweight." Ginny scolded her brother, sounding oddly like their own mother might in a similar situation. "Ya' know what Ginny? Go blow your husband." Ron spat glaring at his sister, who was staring at him with wide eyes. Hearing somewhere in the background Draco laughing at what He had just overheard.

"I'm drinking my own; I don't want to end up snogging Potter again because you spiked my drink." Draco called to Luna from his current place, settled on an empty bright green couch, suddenly remembering that she had asked everyone about their drinks. Still completely unaware that she had added some of her special 'friendliness' potion to Draco's store bought drink when he wasn't watching. "Oh but Draco, you two were having such a wonderful time at the last party. I'm sure we were not the ones who started it." Luna protested in her sweet sounding voice. Leaving Draco to just roll his eyes and take a long gulp of his apple vodka.

By this time Krum realized the male Weasley was asking for a beating by his sister. "It is ok Ginny. I can take care of him. I do not mind..." He said looking down at the shorter fiery headed male "Now now, Do not to be getting Mouthy Ron." He warned. Ron looked over at Ginny hearing her speak once again. "When you're sober, I'll be sure to make sure to get you back for that, Ron." Ginny said glaring at her brother before turning around walking off to talk to Hermione. Who had somehow, missed the whole conversation with Ron and Ginny leaving Krum and Ron alone once more.

Ron didn't even notice his sister walk away. However after a moment he did realize he hadn't gotten a refill on his drink. Seemed like Viktor was now in control of what he ingested. "And you...you...are taller than I remember..." He muttered, looking up at his leaning post. He was drunk, and be it the drinks, or the years that had passed, or the amount of attention he received from his years on the team, Viktor was feeling a good bit bolder. "So I hear. You have become even cuter than last time I met you." He said with a smirk, Noticing Ron staring to lean a little. Giving the man courage enough to Place a hand on his redheaded companion's shoulder to keep him upright. It took a few moments for his words to sink in. It seemed like Ron was having a delay in processing words. "Not cute!" Ron protested stubbornly. "Auror. Father. Man. Hero. Really Hungry..."

Viktor just smiled, trying to keep from laughing at the way Ron trailed off. "Say what you want. I cannot help that I find red hair and freckles to be cute. Also, when you drink your cheeks get flushed." He said with a little grin. However Ron seemed to be staring at the assortment of bottles on the table. "Let us move then." He said simply, Turning Ron and steering him towards the table set up with food, more importantly, moving Ron away from the alcohol.

Draco had been watching the two from his spot on the couch. He had to admit when the Weasley was drunk, he was very entertaining. It even made the blond laugh, and that was a rare thing to achieve. "Hungry for cock, Ron?" Draco chimed in with a tease, as well as his signature smirk before he took another long gulp from his drinks. The youngest Malfoy, well youngest when you don't count his son, was known to be vulgar, blunt, rude, and a flirt, so comments like these were nothing new to the party guest around him. No one seemed the least surprised. It seemed alcohol was brining out his bratty childish side once more. Making him act all he more like he did when he was in school.

"More like fish and chips... extra chip… Malt vinegar" Ron muttered when Draco's words sunk in. "I do not know how you eat that sort of thing. I think I would rather take up Draco's idea." Krum joked in passing. Not really expecting the reply Ron gave as he looked up at Viktor over his shoulder. "Food first! I'm hungry!"

"You should have Krum cook, he's amazing." Draco said getting up from his spot on the couch, making his way over to the pair with a slight stumble in his step, only to lean on the Bulgarian a bit when he felt the room spinning slightly. "Bet someone would taste good in chocolate, eh Krum?" Draco grinned, his signature Malfoy grin, taking a few gulps of his drink.

"What now?" Ron asked, blinking a few times at Draco's words. Not fully understanding, that was if he even heard all of what said. "I made Draco dinner the other night." Viktor explained, still Standing behind the red head to keep an eye on him "Well, I'm going to find some food." Ron turned on his heel 360 degrees, bumping into Viktor's chest as he went to walk away. Viktor simple stared at the red head that had just spun in a circle. "Do you wish me to get you something, Ron?" He asked, hiding a laugh. The red head truly was adorable when he was drunk.

Draco moved a bit, leaning against the table when Krum moved away from him. "In that position you could bend him over the table, and have your way with him Krum." The blonde said, his signature smirk never once leaving his lips as he downed the last bit of his vodka finishing it off before lifting it up to check just how much was left. "Hmm." Draco said to himself gazing at the empty bottle. Debating to get another one or not, considering he was feeling a bit buzzed already, looking back at Ron who was once again going on about food.

The red head seemed to be trying to get his head together. Maybe the worst of his drunken talk would be over soon. "Yeah… Food. He's going to find food, and then going to suck his cock." Ron nodded with a bit of determination in his voice. "Yep that is what's happening...I think." He looked to Viktor for reassurance. Maybe the worst of it wasn't over after all. Viktor just laughed to himself, not wanting to admit that he would love that. There weren't many people that knew he had a thing for the Weasley boy. He moved to the far end of the table. Taking a plate and loading it up with this and that, filling up a paper cup with some of the chocolate for Pretzels before returning to the two, holding the plate out to Ron so he could pick off of it. Not trusting him to not spill it at this point.

Ron took a few of the pretzels, giving them to Viktor almost childishly before taking the paper cup. Suddenly the lights went and off and back on, only for a split second. But when the lights came back up, the paper cup was empty. Viktor just blinked, eyeing the exposed bottom of the cup with pretzels still in hand. "Did you just drink -all- of that?" He asked with a little sigh. Wiping some of the chocolate from the side of the cup and licking it from his finger. "You are drunk and soon to be hyper as well. And you have chocolate covering your lips." He said the last words quickly having to glance away for a moment. "Oh sorry." The red head replied, giving a bit of a Giggle while wiping his lower lip. Sucking his finger clean, not really caring about how it might have looked at the moment.

To say Viktor watched was a bit of an understatement. He was blatantly staring and just barley managing to not moan at the sight. "Hnn. You look rather, what is the word." He thought for a moment before selecting a term he felt best applied. "Sexy, when you do that." He admitted, glancing back off to the side as he spoke. He might have gotten a little bolder over the years. But making comments like that still caused him to get a little self conscious. Ron however just smiled and turned to see Draco wondering when he had gotten so close. "What do you want?" He spat at the blonde.

"I was here before you came up and started acting like a horny girl, trying to get in Krum's pants, or did you forget you stole my drink?" Draco growled, glaring at the red headed boy before turning to go back to the table. Heading off to find himself another drink and leaving the two to talk alone for the moment. Even if he could clearly watch them from the table, since it was only about two feet from the pair.

"Can I have another drink?" Ron asked, looking over at Viktor uncertainly, feeling that he needed the other's permission and approval, such as he needed and wanted Hermione's sometimes. Viktor grinned some, Handing Ron another glass. He was getting adorably submissive, and the drink wasn't too strong. Unlike the first ones that Luna had given out. He had to admit; he was almost as cute this way as he was when he was mad. "Just one..."The Bulgarian said resting a hand ever so slightly on the red heads hip, watching the other start on the drink. Only to receive a confused looked "Umm didn't I agree to something? I forget what it was." Ron said looking up at Viktor.

"Giving Krum a blowjob" Draco called out to the pair, smirking as he finished his drink watching the two. He knew his comment would make the Bulgarian blush, and looking at him it seemed he was right. Even if the effects didn't last long. Draco had learned a few things about the man when he was staying at the manor. Talking about Ron doing something sexual to the Bulgarian would make the man blush. Viktor wasn't Draco's type, but he had to admit it was amusing seeing Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome blush like a little schoolgirl.

Ron nodded, seeming to remember, although at this point the might have agreed to just about anything "Draco is there a room we can use for umm. I don't know..." He stopped and seemed to think hard on his next words, staring up at the Bulgarian for what felt like ages in silence. "Half the night… maybe more?" He finished while looking back down to the blonde. Viktor was a bit shocked. He had been pretty sure that all the mentioning of blow jobs was just drunk talk. He assumed nothing was actually going to happen between the cute redhead and himself.

"No fair I want to watch, I'm bored out of my bloody mind. You two are my only source of entertainment." Draco complained loudly walking, with a slight stumble; back over to the two making sure to grab another drink on his way. He couldn't believe this. He was going to be left alone, with the 3 girls in the house, while his only source of entertainment walked off to do more than just snogging. 

"We could perhaps do that later?" Viktor managed to say. Honestly he was a bit worried that Ron would change his mind at some point. He'd prefer to have him opt out before they did anything, rather than having it happen afterwards. Ron however looked hurt at the others words "Y-you d-d-don't like me..." he turned puppy eyes to the taller male, a lip trembling slightly as if he would start to cry any moment.

Draco rolled his eyes hearing the red head. He knew Krum wanted Ron, and personally he wanted to watch them do more than just talking. Draco decided to grab another drink, heading back to the table grabbing two drinks before walking back up to the pair handing one to Ron. "Just drink and shut up. Trust me Weasley; Krum wouldn't shut up about you last night." Draco said simply moving back over to the table he was leaning against originally, watching to see if things started to unfold faster.

"No No, Its not that." Krum quickly stopped him, watching Draco for a moment with a little sigh, as Ron eagerly took the offered drink. He wrapped his arm all the way about the others waist now. "I ah, would rather... Spend time with you first yes?" the Bulgarian managed as Draco walked away. That being the best explanation he could manage right now. Not wanting to say anything that might make Ron rethink his choices. "Oh….I understand." Ron said simply. He felt a little silly, but it made sense. It was kind of sweet when he thought about it.

"You now, you and your wife are such lightweights." Draco said with a smirk. "I bet she's going to be just as drunk as you. Probably won't give a bloody damn if you go off with Krum." The blonde chimed in once again, grinning at the red head for a moment before giving a laugh, bringing his third bottle of the night to his lips, taking a long gulp.

"Don't you talk about my wife, Malfoy, or I'll get her to punch you!" pointing two fingers towards his own eyes, and gesturing one back at Draco in the 'I'm watching you' gesture for emphasis. Draco just rolled his eyes. It was no use getting into it with Ron when he drunk.

Seeing the blonde not taking the chance to start anything, Viktor finished off the last of his glasses contents quickly. Putting the empty mug down and pulling Ron back against him. He rather enjoyed having the red head pressed back against him. "Relax." He said simply. Ron just eyed the drink Draco had given him nervously. "I shouldn't. I might get weird if I have any more." Draco had started to speak, but stopped and waved it off only to take another long gulp of his vodka. He was beginning to feel buzzed, and frankly this was amusing him.

"Do not worry Ron; I'm here to take care of you." He said with a rather pleased smile. Pouring something that resembled beer, but wasn't actually alcoholic into his mug and handing that to Ron. Trading whatever Draco had given him for the safe mug. "I'm just saying, I made up a fetish list and curious about list when I was drunk...I get weird..." Ron admitted, taking a drink from the new mug in his hands. "You know…" Viktor started. "A lot of my fetishes could apply to you." He added with a little laugh. Not mentioning that most of those fetishes he had only because of Ron.

"I liked watching you play Quidditch when I was younger...you were great." He said simply to Viktor. "I used to have a small figurine of you...I broke it..." He muttered the last part, studying his drink as if it were rather fascinating. Draco raised a brow at the new found knowledge "How did you break it?" The blonde chimed in, rather rudely interrupting out of boredom, as much as curiosity as he continued to sip at his drink. "Just did..." Was the only reply he got from Ron before Krum began talking once more, "Well? You do not need a figurine anymore. You have the real thing yes?" Krum asked looking at Ron. "Yes Da-" Ron caught himself, He must have really been drunk. He almost let something slip out in front of Malfoy. He was already embarrassed by his fetishes. He wasn't about to let Draco in on them. He'd never hear the end of it. Yes what?" Viktor asked, putting his glass down for now and wrapping both arms around Ron's waist. He was curious, But he had a feeling what the other might have been about to say.

"You two are boring me." Draco said bluntly, pulling out his wand and making his now half empty bottle of vodka levitate a bit before him. After a few moments of watching his floating bottle the Slytherin Prince once again turned his attention to the two men. "Would you two just start making out or something? I am bored out of my bloody mind and I do not want to go talk to your wife, your sister, or loony love good. So entertain me." Draco ranted grabbing his drink from the air before sipping it again. Viktor just glanced over at the blonde with a half smile.

Ron muttered something under his breath and blushed, Knowing he was being watched wasn't making it any easier to answer the others question. "Well, get to it." Draco complained not noticing the slight slurring to his own words. Viktor however just chuckled, leaning down closer to the Ron's ear before he spoke, deciding it was best to Ignore Draco's persistence for now. "It is ok; tell me what you were to say." He said

Draco huffed, glaring at the pair. He wanted to at least watch people make out if he was going to be stuck as the third wheel. Not like he was going to get any action from anyone. And being ignored was NOT something he was happy about.

Viktor and Ron however seemed to be in their own little world "Daddy..." Ron looked away as he spoke, completely and totally embarrassed about being forced to say that word. Viktor however smiled leaning down, whispering softly against the others ear. "I do not mind. It's rather cute to have you say it." Ron blushed darker; he wasn't expecting to get that sort of reply. It was a relief and at the same time made him even more nervous. "Y-Yes Daddy." He whispered softly.

"I'm tired of waiting for you two to do something." Draco complained not hearing the whispers between the men causing him to get irritated at the pair. He hated the fact everyone was getting attention but him, sadly it was something he had grown accustomed to and craved it at times. The blonde's annoyance only got greater when he noticed Krum whispering something in the redheaded mans ear causing the man to turn as red as his hair before looking up at Krum giving him a nod. "Have fun snogging" He spat in a rather annoyed tone watching Krum lead Ron upstairs by the hand before getting up from his spot on the table in search of something else to entertain him, only to find an empty Gryffindor red couch away from the group that had seemed to wanderer off into different areas of the house leaving the man alone with his apple vodka, and his thoughts.

"There you are" Ginny sighed in relief, finding Hermione sitting outside on a porch swing. She had been looking for some time, combing over most of the house to find her friend. "Oh dear, Sorry. The babysitter called all fluster because the kids got into one of the twins boxes of sweets, and ended up getting sick." Hermione sighed tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I didn't think I would be on the phone so long. I had to call the twins and have them take a look at the kids, to make sure they would be ok." She went on shaking her head at what had happened. "Did I miss anything?" She asked smiling sweetly at her sister in law as she took a seat beside her.

"Your husband is drunk off his arse, he almost got hexed by me as well" Ginny sigh in annoyance looking at Hermione "Godric, what did he do now?" She heard her sister in law sigh once more. "Told me to go suck Harry, stole Draco's drink right out of his hands, and then Viktor dragged him off before anything bad happened." Ginny said summing the past events up for her friend who was holding her head in her hands muttering about how much of an airheaded disappointment Ron was at times. "You know, Draco told me that Viktor has the hots for Ron." Ginny said quietly noticing Hermione quickly look at her with an are-you-serious look.

"I knew Ron had a fan boy crush on Krum, I never imagined the feelings were mutual." Hermione said running a hand threw her hair. "Let's go get drunk, I know I won't be seeing Ron for a while if Viktor has his hands on him." She laughed standing up, taking her sister in laws hand leading her back inside. "I thought you would be mad about Ron and Viktor?" she heard the redhead question as they walked up to the drink table. "He told me some time ago how much he liked Viktor, we both agreed if Krum ever wanted to mess around with one of us, the other would be ok with it." Hermione said honestly as she picked up two mugs, handing one to Ginny who looked a bit shocked at the news.

"Thanks." The redhead said taking the mug with a smile. "Let's go sit down; you're a lightweight just like Ron." She reminded her friend. Leading her over to a free couch, scooting over so Hermione could sit beside her. "These heels are killing my feet." She heard her brother's wife say, causing the redhead to laugh a bit. "Then take them off, I'm sure Luna of all people will not mind, actually, I don't think she's even wearing shoes." She said sipping at her drink, using her free hand to tug off her heels, glancing over at Hermione who was doing the same.

Hermione gave a sigh of relief at the feeling of her feet being freed from her painful high heels, tucking her legs up beside her as she leaned on her redheaded friend. "I don't think she was either." She said adding to Ginny's thoughts. Bringing her own mug to her lips and taking a few sips, Thinking about her husband and Viktor before Ginny's words shook her out of her thoughts. "Sorry dear, what did you say?"

"I said I wonder when Harry will be here. He's been working so many hours lately." Ginny said quietly, downing a bit more of her glass, feeling slightly lightheaded already. "I'm sure he will be here soon." She heard Hermione reassure her by placing a hand onto her shoulder. "Thanks Mione." She smiled cuddling up with her friend on the couch. "Let's get drunk then shall we?" She smiled at her friend offering her glass up to the brunette. "Cheers." She heard Hermione say as they touched there glasses, before taking a long drink seeing who could finish their drink first.

Once both girls finished their mugs they were laughing, well Hermione was laughing. "Your drunk, Mione." Ginny laughed, noticing Luna walking up to the pair. "Mione's drunk, Luna." She laughed smiling at her blond haired friend. "It seems she is. I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves." The eccentric girl smiled, taking a seat in an opposite couch to the girls. "At least the nargles didn't take your shoes again." Luna laughed softly smiling over at Mione. "They do enjoy taking clothing." Luna continued sipping at her own mixed drink.

"Oh! The nargles need my dress to go with those shoes then!" she exclaimed with a laugh, as she started to tug off her dress. "Hermione don't start taking your clothing off!" Ginny said quickly grabbing wrist pinning them to the couch. "They don't need your dress Mione." Ginny laughed. It was amusing just how much of a 360 turn Hermione's personality took when she had alcohol in her system. "No more undressing." Ginny scolded as if she were Hermione's mother, letting go of her friend's wrist, earning a small chuckle from Luna watching the silly pair.

"But I'm fiiine, clothes don't matter..."Hermione protested rather loudly before she took her hands and lifted her dress up over her head for a moment showing off lacy black panties that corseted up both sides near her hip-bones, before promptly proceeding to slam the dress back down squealing seeing Ginny once more, reaching for her wrist. "Sorry..." She mumbled looking at Ginny who was now glaring at the woman.

"You're as bad as Ron" She sighed shaking her head only to stop when she felt Hermione touching her bangs. "I just noticed… You have your hair like mine... but...straight..." Hermione commented, her words slurring a bit as she leaned closer to Ginny. "Your drunk, Mione." Ginny laughed smiling at her silly friend only to hear Hermione gasp and shake her head grinning "No no... I'm not drunk... You're silly!" the curly haired brunet said hugging Ginny and nuzzling into her neck like a cat looking for affection.

Ginny just ran her fingers through the woman's hair chucking some. "Yes you are dear." She smiled softly down at Hermione who had curled up against her pressing her head more into her neck. "Your hair smells good." she mumbled against Ginny's neck. "Alright, I think you need something to eat, you're a bit too drunk sweetie, and we need to sober you up a bit." Ginny said gently pushing her friend up. "Luna" She asked looking up at her friend. "Mind giving me a hand?" She asked the blonde who nodded, getting up to help Hermione stand. "Let's go." Luna chimed happily as the girls helped Mione to the kitchen. Leading the girl over to the pantry and leaning against the nearest wall keeping a firm grip on her friend's slim waist. "Here, you can lean against me while Luna gets you something to eat." Ginny said, holding her friend by the waist as Luna wandered off into the small pantry beside them.

"Mmm you smell pretty." Hermione giggled, leaning on her friend and nuzzling her head into the redhead's neck once more. Only this time she started to nibble at the skin softly. "You need to eat." Ginny reminded the girl, blushing a bit at the nibbling on her neck, having to remind herself the girl was just drunk. "Mmm... Can I skip that? You taste nummy..." The curly haired brunette mumbled against her redheaded friends skin giving a little nip just below her jaw line before moving up to her ear causing her friend to bite back a gasp as the girl nibbled on a rather sensitive spot. "Nummy?" Ginny asked, laughing a bit trying her best to ignore the nibbling on her ear as well as constantly reminding herself that Hermione was just drunk and clearly not thinking.

"Mhm...nummy…" Hermione nodded slightly with a small giggle, before moving down to nibbling at Ginny's neck again. "We should… do something we haven't before." She slurred using her Gryffindor pride to, move back, stumbling a bit as she tugged Ginny into the panty were Luna had been looking at the boxes of food trying to decide on what would be best for Hermione to eat. She didn't seem the least bit shocked when she glanced over to see Hermione Shoving her redheaded friend against the small shelve, knocking over a few odd end things in the process before reaching back to close the doors behind them locking all three girls in the small dark pantry, with only Luna's lit wand for light.

"Hermione w-what are you-"Ginny was cut off by a pair of lipstick covered lips pressed against her own. Ginny froze for a moment, quickly sobering up realizing just what was happening. "I'm kissing...my brothers…wife." Ginny thought to herself, fighting back a slight moan when she felt Hermione's knee pressing against her, as well as the woman's hand gently groping her breast, not noticing Luna watching the pair with wide eyed curiosity. "Fuck it, I'm too drunk to give a bloody hell and she is an amazing snogger." Ginny thought to herself finally giving into Hermione's kisses, hating to admit that the girls lips against hers felt far better than her husband's own rough but caring kisses. Hermione's kisses were sweet and gentle, with a tad bit of roughness but not enough that Ginny minded. It didn't take long for Ginny to feel her friend's tongue gliding along her lips making the redhead submit by parting her lips, allowing the woman to deepen the kiss earning a small moan from both girls as they pressed against one another, knowing this was going to be a very, very interesting night indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Story has been moved to: (Http) (semicolon) (slash slash) Hp(DOT) adultfanfiction (DOT) net (SLASH) ?no=600095259

Please follow me there. Enjoy.


End file.
